


She Was The One To Hold Me

by delightfulalot



Series: Crazy For This Girl [2]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Miley have this tradition, and Nick doesn't think he should break it just because they don't talk on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was The One To Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of sorts to [_Crazy For This Girl_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1729256)\- you don't need to read the original to understand this one. Un-betaed, all mistakes are my own. Title from "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan and Jaron. 

Nick spends the week before Miley's movie comes out with his phone practically glued to his hand. It's a good week - he spends a lot of time with his brothers, on set and at the Kid's Choice Awards and over at Joe's house. He really shouldn't be spending so much time glancing at his constantly silent phone, but he can't help it.

He's sitting in Joe's trailer on Tuesday afternoon before _The Last Song_ comes out, staring at his phone and listening to Joe, Chelsea, Nicole and Kevin joking around with Demi, who's spending her break from shooting _Grey's Anatomy_ curled around her new boyfriend. He still hasn't really gotten over the fact that not only are they together, but they're _together_ -together, where the public knows it and they don't deny it. Nick won't admit it, but he's a little jealous - of Joe being able to take his girlfriend to an awards show, of Kevin and Joe both having a girl to take places, of them being able to live their own lives away from their parents. He's tired of spending so much time with his dad, or his little brother, he's tired of being the fifth wheel when he does see his older brothers.

He misses Miley.

He doesn't think he wants to date her again, but he misses talking to her. She could always make him laugh and not take himself so seriously, something he usually needs help with. He feels a little off-center these days, getting so close to her movie coming out and not talking to her. It's her third movie in three years, all released around this time, and it's the first time they haven't been on speaking terms. He keeps expecting her to call him, even though she's got Liam these days, and he's dated Selena since the last time they spoke, but it feels like a break from tradition, this silence right up until her movie comes out.

"Hey," someone says softly into his ear, and he looks up, startled. Demi is looking right at him, everyone else still carrying on behind her. "Why don't you call her?"

"Who?" he says, even though he knows she knows why he can't put his phone down.

She makes a _don't even_ face. "I bet she'll answer."

"But what if she doesn't?" he asks, and his voice breaks the tiniest bit. Demi reaches out and slides her hand over his back, once, leaving her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Then she doesn't."

He nods and stands up. "I'm gonna make a call," he says to the group, but no one really looks up except for Joe, who meets his eyes and gives him a thumbs up. As Nick leaves the trailer, he sees Joe and Demi look at each other and lace their fingers together.

He doesn't go far, finding a small outdoor table that says "smoking section" on it that's always empty. He sets his phone on the table and looks at it as he sits down, arranging himself so he's as comfortable as he can be. He picks it up and scrolls through his contacts, slowing through the M's, stopping with his finger right over the send button when he gets to Miles. He takes a deep breath, screws up his courage, and presses the button.

The phone rings twice and then suddenly she's there, laughing a little breathlessly as she says, "Hello?"

He imagines her sitting with Liam on a couch in her living room, a living room he's been in many times before, sitting there without him with a boy he's met and even likes. He imagines them touching like he always used to touch Miley, and it takes everything in him to not hang up right then and there. Instead, he pushes all those thoughts aside and says, "Hey."

"Nicky?" she asks, like she's really confused, and that might have been enough to get him to hang up, but she called him "Nicky," and if he were a different person, he might be punching the air right now. Instead, he just grins.

"Yeah. I was just feeling nostalgic," he says.

"I was thinking about calling you, actually."

"Yeah?" Okay, _now_ he's punching the air.

"I figured if we didn't talk, the movie wouldn't do as well."

"That's right. I'm your good luck charm."

"Don't get too cocky, mister. We won't know that 'til the numbers come in."

"They'll be good," he says confidently. "You're a great actress."

"Thanks, Nick," she says softly, and he can tell it means a lot to her. He still means a lot to her.

"So what are you up to?" he asks, trying to steer the conversation back to lighter things.

"Noah and I are havin' a girls' night," she says. "And you're on set?"

"Yeah," he answers, as someone behind him yells his name. "Crap," he says, turning around to see one of the PAs waving him over. "I have to go."

"Okay. Nicky?"

"Yeah, Miles?" He can't really believe how good it feels to say her name again.

"You can always call me, you know. We're still friends, right?"

"Always."

"Good." He can hear the smile in her voice. "Good night, Nick."

"Good night, Miley."

He ruins three or four takes that night because he can't stop smiling. 


End file.
